The disclosure relates to digital-to-analog conversion, and more particularly, to a circuit and method for digital-to-analog conversion using 3-level cells.
A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) may be used in various applications. The DAC may include a plurality of cells having the same structure, and may generate an analog output signal according to signals output by the cells in response to a digital input signal. For example, the DAC may include 2-level or bi-level cells capable of providing two or more different outputs in response to a control signal, or may include multi-level cells capable of providing three or more different outputs in response to a control signal. Although the DAC including the multi-level cells has many merits compared to the 2-level or bi-level cells, compensation of non-linearity inside the cells may be required due to characteristics of the cells providing three or more different outputs.